What happened in the Snow
by crimson reflection
Summary: Its getting cold outside and snow will come any day now. Kagome begins to get a cold and Inuyasha thinks she's just faking it to go home...Well, she's not, and it only makes matters worse when he drags her in the cold. RomanceHumorAngst. Rated PG13 for la
1. I Fell in Love with the Rain

I Fell in Love with the Rain

     'The rain'  I thought as it gently came down. sigh How could things have gotten this far?…Starring into a mild storm like this always reminds me of you…'Kikyo' the name seems almost like a lullaby the way it rolls of my tongue. She used to be so gentle…so warm. I look down whimsically at the ground far below. Feh. This place is full of so many memories, of the time I meet that forlorn priestess…to the time she pinned me here…and followed me in death. 

She followed me in death… 

To ride this world of the Shikon no Tama…and to be with me in the next world. I cant help but smile. We had some plan didn't we? To runaway. No longer some hanyou and priestess…but…just two normal lovers running from there past. How I still pine for a second chance at that day… Knowing what I do now, could I even change it? No. I don't think so. Maybe its destiny's way of telling me, my part in all this is far from over…Kikyo's too. Maybe I'll get my wish after all. And Kikyo and I will live together…grow old together. 

But what of Kagome? She's so different from Kikyo. And yet. So much the same. The way they look when there sad. The way they both take charge and make the impossible happen. But Kagome's not of this world…neither is Kikyo. 

My days with Kagome have been peaceful…save for a few battles. But they just make things a little more interesting. Kagome…you've come a long way. And you'll go even farther in your own world some day…

Without me… 

You'll forget about me…one day…and meet some nice guy…someone more deserving of you…and you'll have many children…grandchildren…even great-grandchildren…Yea I can see you now. All old and wrinkled. With many children at your feet. 

_Just be happy Kagome._

You insist on staying here with me. But I know your really drowning in sorrow…You don't think I hear you when you cry late at night do you?…Well I do. And I know why…Why don't you just go home and be happy?

_"I want to stay with you Inu-yasha."_

Her voice still echo's in my head. As well as memories of that day. I'm so sorry Kagome…but my soul belongs to Kikyo. 

Sitting up in my tree. Back against the trunk. Sitting on one if the highest sturdy branches. Alone with my thoughts and the rain.

Those two girls whom I've fallen in love with…both so similar and different at the same time…constantly come in and out of my life…like the rain…

I fell in love with the rain.

grabbes tissues POOOOOOOR INU!!! I truly feel for the dude…he has _noooo_ idea what he has gotten himself into.

inu-yasha - ?.? what do you mean by that…? -.-;

crim – '.' …you'll see… he.he.

inu-yasha – you got that! and I'll see it right now!!! Gimme!!!

crim – NEEEEEVER!!! KUKUUKUKUKUKUUKU goes and hides all written plans for the story from Inu-yasha

inu-yasha - begins to sniff the air I'LL FIND IT YET!

crim - gets evil look in eye Hey Inu-kun…

Inu-yasha – gettes in my face HOW MANT TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

crim - sprays noxious perfume all on the front of his kimono

inu-yasha –  AAAA!!! IT SMELLS!!! GET IT OFF! begins to try to wipe it off his kimono AAAA!!!! NOW MY HANDS SMELL TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

crim - begins to act like an evil villain KUKUKUUKUKUUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUK… My insidious plan has taken effect!!! BWAAAAHAHAHAHA!

inu-yasha - stops franticly screaming _What_ **are** you **rambling** _about now!!!…_ PSHYCHO!…

crim – HA! HAA! Now-you-can-no-longer-sniff-out-my-secret-location-where-I-have-hidden-my-story-in-the-third-shelf-on-the-left….  O.o  

inu-yasha- smirk

crim – NOOOO!!!

inu-yasha - runs to shelf I stupidly revealed opens shelf

Shelf - is opened to reveal a spring loaded boxing glove boxing glove hits Inu-yasha

inu-yasha - …  x.x  …

crim – HA! HAA! Thank you taco!

taco – i hate you…was the one who was in the cabinet with the boxing glove

crim – O, sorry…this is taco cindy…he's a Naraku spawn reject…TACO!… describe your self for the nice people who cant really see you cuz…JUST TELL!

taco - sigh I am a pigeon with Naraku's head… I am the oldest "spawn"…I was the experiment to see if it would work (the whole spawn thing that is)… glare I hate you all…

crim – NOTE!…taco's names never gets caps…just cuz he's hateful… so I hate him back…KUKUK

taco – You imbecile…

crim – Awwwww…whuts the matter taco?…

taco - glare 

crim – ok…I think I've "creator comentaried" enough…so…

BYE!!! PLEZZE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Burnt Hair and Sneezes

Hi once again from me, Crim. I'm soooooooo sorry!!! I really meant to up date like…2 weeks ago! Ya see I have to so school work during the week and I get to do the fan fic. thing on the weekend. Well, right after I posted the first chapter I got a reaaaaaly bad stomach flu and then I got a bad cold was running a fever last weekend and the weekend before that…I think I got my time line strait… And now, as if it weren't enough I have a band clique all weekend…more later…I don't own Inu-yasha…Now on with the show!

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SNOW

Ch 2

Burnt Hair and Sneezes 

"Kagome aren't you cold?" asked Songo.  "Yea, just a bit," answered Kagome as they walked, "Next time I go home I'll have to bring more than just mini skirts!" The two girls laughed while Inu-yasha gave a little "Feh", at the mention of Kagome leaving for home again.

The sweet days of summer had passed quickly as did fall.  Now it was quite chilly out side, especially in the morning, like now. The sun hadn't been up for long; but scene it was a new moon that night, Inu-yasha wanted to get to a near by village as soon as he could.  Kagome shivered and hugged her long rob tighter as she watched her breath come out in foggy puffs. She looked around noticing the frost on all the trees and the few shrubs that grew this time of year. Unlike the plants, many birds were out singing and flying about. *ACHU* sneezed Kagome as the birds in near by trees flew away from the source of the noise.

At the sound of such rustling as the scattering of birds; Inu-yasha quickly turned expecting an enemy. Instead, he laid his eyes on Kagome who was chuckling at the skittishness of the birds. Our dear hanyou, starring deeply at his companion, noting her pail alabaster complexion and how beautifully red the cold made her checks. Her hair whipped in the up start of wind made by the birds and slowly drifted back down with elegance.

She looks just like a china doll… 

He thought to him self; quickly realizing his gawking action; he turned back around to carry on, relived that his noise was nothing to fear. 

By noon it had warmed up considerably but still not enough to make Kagome shed her coat. Kagome, who was pushing her bike, squinted and said softly, "I think I see smoke…" Then Shippo jumped up from the covered filled basket of his friends' bike, excited to see a village where he could stretch his legs in a cozy warm hut.  "It's a village!!" he said happily. They all starred at the single, yet steady stream of rising smoke that lay just over a few hills. "Aaaa yes…" Miroku said, rubbing his chin like he always did when he made an observation.  "We'll need my 'special skill' to get a room for the night I wager."  "Special skill?" said Inu-yasha irritably, 

"Your only 'special skill' is scamming rich people!" 

"Yes and you see a problem with that?... its the only way we could get place to stay…we have no money…"

"Yea Inu-yasha, give the poor guy a break.  Would you rather stay outside when it's _this _cold?"  Kagome said, shocking Inu-yasha. "Not you too…" he said felling betrayed. "I don't like it any more than you do Inu-yasha, but if we stay outside we might freeze.  Besides at least Miroku's…'services'… proved them with piece of mind", announced Sango. Inu-yasha, realizing he was outvoted, just kept walking as Shippo sighed and curled back down in his covers. "The village is still far away so we need to keep moving…" Inu-yasha said sternly.  He had no argument.

Later, as they traveled, snow started to gently fall making all the forest white and hazy. Inu-yasha didn't like this one bit for it would make it even harder to tell if an enemy was to approach him in his moment of weakness. 

They arrived at a small cabin about 15 minutes before sun down. The log cabin was small and rickety, snow covered the roof witch had few holes in it. This little shack; obviously well designed to either keep out animals from a crop that lay inside, or keep out the cold for a person; was all they saw in front of them. "Village?" Inu-yasha said sarcastically as they stood just feet away. "I don't care what it is!" said Kagome, "as long as its warm!" She announced and rushed into the obviously empty hut fallowed by everyone accept Inu-yasha. Still edgy, he looked around and with his sharp scenes smelling a village about a mile and a half away. Then he looked up, wondering if there was still time to make it to a safer place, the village. As he looked up he noticed the sky getting ready to change colors for the sunset. 'Feh…' he thought, 

'This would be my luck wouldn't it?…'

All was still and quite accept for the commotion made by the village, which was so soft and distant that only a demon could hear it. "Inu-yasha?" said a voice coming from the hut. The hanyou quickly spun around revealing his sharp claws and his still sharper eyes. Kagome gasped in terror and put her hands over her mouth… Starring in a dead lock for second or two, Kagome quickly realized her mistake, "O, its just you Inu-yasha!" she said relieved and with a slight giggle. "What do you mean, 'its just you'?!?!?" shouted our favorite irritable dog-demon. Kagome just smiled and urged him into the hut. He glared at her back as she went into the shack, and then at the nearly setting sun, gave a "Feh." and went in.

It was cold in the hut, possibly just as cold as it was outside. How the weather could turn so quickly was a mystery. The accommodations were quaint, a roof with holes, a dirt floor with some hay left over from the growing season, and log walls. Kagome and Songo where huddled in the left side of the hut with covers that they shared and were draped over there shoulders, obviously thankful that in Kagome's time the blankets were so warm. The two girls chattered about warm things and told stories about when it was hot out. Looking around the room, Inu-yasha noticed the monk was missing. "Where's Miroku?" Inu-yasha asked with his usual blunt manner. Shippo poked his head out from under the cover witch the girls were using, "He went to get some fire wood; he should be back soon…" Inu-yasha said nothing, walked to a corner, and sat down. He starred at his breath, which came out in puffs even in the old building. The girls just starred at him then went back to talking.

  After a while of this, Miroku kicked open the door with an arm full of firewood, as promised.  Inu-yasha starred at the houshi, who quickly came in and tossed his heavy load down, then shut the door. Nearly shaking from cold, he pilled some wood in the center and began to start a fire by the primitive means of rubbing two sticks together. Our still hanyou, hanyou just watched, waiting for the fire to warm his soon to be human body. 

 "Its happening", said Inu-yasha as he crossed his arms. Everyone stopped… waiting…watching…to see him change. A giant sigh was herd as he closed his eyes; ignored the on lookers. How he _hated_ the stare's and lack of strength that his blood cursed him with. His hair began to streak black and his once pointy dog-ears began to fade into round human ones. This is when he began to feel his strength fade into that of a puny human and his keen noise grow dull in skill… It was quite… Not even Shippo dared to stir in fear of an all-consuming "die" stare from their now mortal companion. He slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing his intense velvet human eyes, hardened by loss.

_This wouldn't be so bad if only I didn't loose my… _

 "Here, let me help you with that." Said Kagome breaking the still silence and Inu-yasha's train of thought. When she stood up she instantly felt the cold against her bare legs, sending shivers up her spine and practically taking her breath away. The unwisely dressed Kagome quickly shook it off and walked over to her bag. The modern girl had taken off her shoes for the time being - simply because of the ache in the soles of her feet, due to the pace at which the group had traveled that day. The hay-covered floor was well patted down for dirt and made thumping sounds as she walked. When she got to her "giant sack of everything"; as Inu-yasha often thought of it; she dug for a second and then pulled out a small paper box. She walked over to the fire; again feeling the freezing dirt and hay. Once she got to the middle of the small room; where Miroku was trying to start the fire; she opened the tiny box. Intrigued; the whole gang watched to see another wonder of Kagome's modern world.  

Inu-yasha starred particularly close when she took out a small stick with a red, swollen tip. "How will _this_ **thing** start a fire?!" said the most impatient member of the group. This sudden outburst of rudeness startled Kagome, for she had no idea that he was right over her shoulder. "Well?!" said the still impatient Inu-yasha. Our favorite heroine just sighed and said, "Watch…" Evan more interested, the group scooted closer to Kagome and the soon-to-be fire. 

She held out the match and the box; quickly striking it on a strip a rough paper. _FLOOM_ … hummed the match as it lit. The whole party; especially Inu-yasha who was so close his hair almost caught fire; gasped in near horror. "What in the seven hells?!?!" shouted the loud-mouthed human/dog-demon. The others emulated his shocked expiration. *A---A---ACHU!* sneezed Kagome putting out the match with a mighty gust of wind. "Bless me…" she said as quite as a wren. 

"Nice going" said Inu-yasha as sarcastic as ever. Kagome glared at him, but he didn't change his expression. So she quickly pulled out another match…everyone moved closer again. This time, perhaps, to witness how this "stick" makes fire. 

Everyone moved even closer. Now Kagome was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Inu-yasha, who was the closest, let out a "Will you hurry up!?!?" "Uhh…yea!" answered Kagome absent-mindedly. She struck the mach in the same fashion she had before and 

_*FLOOM*_

"AAAAAA!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed, running around the hut, arms flailing. "My hair!!!" Inu-yasha quickly dashed out the door…stumbling on a snow bank not two feet out. *OHFFF* went Inu-yasha as he hit the snow. The freezing ice was an almost welcome contrast to the fire in his hair. 

The flame being smothered by snow, he lay there face down for a minute. 'Aaaa…cold…' Inu-yasha thought as the snow melted to water. Suddenly he heard slight giggles…then all-out side splitting laughter. "Inu-yasha!?!?" said Kagome franticly. She ran to his side as quickly as she could. "Inu-yasha! Are you ok!?" Forcing him to sit up she looked him over she decided he wasn't seriously burned and it must have been his kimono that had caught on fire. Kagome didn't know how, but that thing always seemed to "heal" itself overnight. So she wasn't too worried.

Shippo, still rolling with laughter, tried to calm him self but ended up only laughing harder. Miroku, who was laughing hard as well, slapped his nee. "BWAHAHAH! Inu-yasha! The only time---HA!AH!---the only time I've ever scene you run so fast was---ha!ha!---when you smelled…**_RAMEN!!!_**  BWUUUUUHAHAH!"

Inu-yasha, as I'm sure you've imagined, has crossed his legs and arms and only said, "Feh". 'Father once said a man can preserve dignity in silence…though I think it might be to late for mine…'

"Aww come on Inu-yasha! It was rather funny." Stated Sango still snickering. "YEA!" blurted out Shippo. "You were all 'Aaa! Mt hairs on fire'!!!" As the unaware kit said this he was running around do his "retarded Inu-yasha" impression and stupidly running by his ticked target.

** "Enough already!" **

Said Inu-yasha as he grabbed Shippo's head and forced it into the thick snow. Shippo squirmed in the snow for a minute…then stopped. After a second of non-motion from Shippo, everyone stopped laughing and starred at the still form. All eyes grew worried…except Inu-yasha's. He slowly pulled the limp kit from the snow and brought his face and inch from his own. 

Starring directly at Shippo, Inu-yasha sniffed. Human or hanyou, habits are hard to break "Shippo." Inu-yasha said in a nasally almost sarcastic voice. "I know ur not dead." Shippo opened one eye and snickered. "O thank goodness!" breathed Kagome. "I didn't _want_ to have to kill Inu-yasha." 

Inu-yasha starring at Kagome gave Shippo an opening, 'Now's my chance!' Shippo thought as he hit Inu-yasha's face and the hot-tempered-human let go. Shippo waited till he was at a safe distance and stuck out his tongue at Inu-yasha and did a dance, which was obviously meant to look like the human-hanyou. "Your dead!" shouted Inu-yasha who fallowed a fleeting Shippo in the hut. 

"Come on Kagome." giggled Sango as the others left out side went into the hut. 

~Later~

"I'm soooo sorry Inu-yasha!" said Kagome. "Yea, you better be!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Kagome just grimaced and picked up the burnt lock of Inu-yasha hair that always hung in front of his left ear.  She picked up a pair of scissors and lifted them up to her friends' burnt hair.

"O no you don't!" shouted Inu-yasha once more. "But I have to cut off the clumped up burnt part!" Kagome relayed back. The suspicious dog gone human just gulped, imagining being bald and…'O WAIT!!!' thought Inu-yasha 'What if…what if she cuts off one of my ears?!?…or…BOTH!!!' With this thought Inu-yasha cupped his hands over his ears protectively. 

"Aw come on Inu-yasha!" said Miroku, "I'm sure Kagome is a wonderful barber!" "Yea Inu-yasha…are ya…_chicken_" Shippo said tauntingly to his scissor fearing friend. So Inu-yasha took a deep breath, put his hands down by his side, cringing more with every movement…Kagome pulled the sharpened tools just above the burnt hair.

*SHRNIP*

Rang the sound of cutting hair. "Its done." announced Kagome. Human Inu-yasha opened one scarlet eye then the other. Kagome showed him the piece of hair she cut. It was about 4 inches long and burnt to a molten crisp. "M-my hair…" said Inu-yasha with a pathetic tone and a crack in his voice. "Its ok Inu-yasha" cooed Kagome sweetly, "It'll grow back I promise"

*glare*

Inu-yasha glared at Kagome…his alleged attacker as he saw it… with a cold hardened stare. "Why don't you keep it as a souvenir? A good luck charm perhaps?" Kagome said, losing more composer with ever word. "I think I'll pass." Inu-yasha said coolly.

'Keh. Kagome really feels bad about this… well lets see how much of a guilt trip I can send her on.' Thought Inu-yasha.

And again hi. I hope u liked it! Pleeze tell me what u think! And thanx for the 3 reviews I got last time! I couldn't believe someone posted reviews! *gasp* And special thanx to Chibi Senshi of Saturn for the corrections. U wouldn't believe how many times I looked for spelling errors and missed that! I will probably have several mistakes where I use the wrong word like "follow" and "fallow". I have dyslexia and well…the fan fic dictionary says its "n : impaired ability to learn to read" when really (at least in my case) you see/think/do things backwards. This includes things like those kind of words…so pleze tell me if I do something backwards cuz when I proof read it, its like it says something else!…not to mention I can't spell anyway. ^^; hey at least I'm honest! I will try to put up a new chapter every week or 2. and I promise when I get more time I'll fix Ch. 1. Thanx for reading!!! Crim. 


	3. Calm before the Storm

What happened in the Snow

Ch 3 

Calm before the Storm

The small hut that held our traveling heroes was still and calm. Miroku was propped up on the wall of the far end of the room... sleeping. Sango wasn't too far away with Kilala by her side…sleeping. Kagome and Shippo were side-by-side… sleeping. The still room offered little company… For Inu-yasha's lonely nights it never did. Sometimes one of the group, suffering from insomnia as well, would stay up and talk with him…but he never felt much like talking on his 'time of the month'.

They're little shelter had warmed up considerably from when they had first come in. There were no windows and the door was the kind you could shut…There weren't many of those around in Sengoku Japan…but it kept the warm in. Inu-yasha didn't like sleeping inside this way…even as cold it was, he would rather be outside. Where he was free… But, he was human and would freeze. All of his comrades were in blankets Kagome had brought. Although he had refused, Kagome laid one down next to him just incase he changed his mind.

Since there were no windows to watch, he watched the fire dance, hypnotizing him with every fading flame.  Violet eyes went dull as he seemed to leave this world, but quickly snapped out of it. 

'I must never let my guard down…' 

The humans' eyes were heavy and itchy…his restless mind beckoned him for sleep…'Just a little'…his tired eyes whispered. Shippo moaned and rolled away from Kagome, tacking all of the covers with him. Kagome inhaled a sharp quick breath as her warm skin hit the cold night air. This noise jolted our hanyou back to reality where he would –hopefully- stay for the rest of the night.

Kagome's eyes quickly fluttered open. "Inu-yasha?" she asked. "What?" he answered gruffly. The now conscious girl rubbed her eyes wearily. 'She looks so cute when she does that…' thought Inu-yasha. "Why are your still up?" she said rising to her feet. Inu-yasha watched with suspicious eyes as she walked over and sat down beside him. 

Kagome was in her pajamas now. She had set up covers like a certain earlier so she and anyone else who wanted to change could…however; she still had to have Shippo watch for lecherous behavior. Her pajamas were a soft pink and white 2 piece, being long sleeved, they were the warmest thing she had with her.

"Inu-yasha, aren't you cold?" Kagome asked sweetly. It was true… He was cold… But would never admit it… He was to stubborn. Not wanting to answer, he simply began to stroke what was left of his hair after Kagome had cut it. First Kagome's eyes filled with sorrow, then she looked down. "Sorry." She said quietly.

'Hn. This isn't as fun as I thought…I hate to see her this sad over me…' the boy thought. "Don't worry about it" he said, snapping Kagome out of distant thought. 

"It'll grow back in a few days…" 

"Really?" Kagome quipped.

Inu-yasha looked around the room, now realizing this less than comfortable situation. Trying to avoid conversation, he looked at the fire and started to daze into it again. Kagome noticed this and stared at her companion.

"What?…"  Inu-yasha said, not even breaking eye contact with the fire. All Kagome could do was stutter and try to babble out some incoherent words. Thankfully, Shippo rolled over and made some moaning noises.

"Father…" 

said Shippo in a distant voice. His small hands fisted around the covers as he fought dearly in his sleep. "Poor Shippo…" stated Kagome, now somehow over her stuttering spell. "I feel so bad for him…being alone at such a young age and all…" the raven haired girl pulled her knee's up to her chest and rested her head on them. 

"Keh." Spat Inu-yasha, "this little vermin, he has it good. He has food, shelter, and people that are there for him." The human's words were harsh and decice…and almost…with a hint of jealousy in them. Inu-yasha tilted his head towards the ceiling of the shabby hut, closing his eyes as he did so. He had one knee up with his arm gently resting on it. Obviously trying to look macho. The only sound was the crackling symphony of the ever-constant fire.

"I never had any of that."

His words now were softer and so much different. Everything about him was becoming distant. Kagome stared on as the warm glows of the fire played on his face. 

"It must have been hard."

Kagome had never thought of her protector as someone who was lost and abandoned. She tried to imagine a small hanyou left out in the cold…starving. For both attention and food. She could see it clearly…the heavily drifting snow…the bright red kimono…the only thing she couldn't see was a face. She just couldn't imagine the man she'd grown to know and love letting himself be treated like that.

Inu-yasha winced. He hated to be pitied. He hated this time of the month. This time when he felt such a spectrum of feelings. Love… hate. A full-blooded demon would have no use for these. He wished he had that jewel now. He wished that he could be pure. Finally rid of all these emotions. To run off in the sunset and never return!  

But

What of Kagome?

     What of the others?

              What of…_Kikyo?_

Inu-yasha looked down. He felt as if he were going to cry. His shabby, black bangs covered his eyes. This was becoming almost more than he could stand! Why chase dreams that you can't have… 

All he could do to keep the lonely dark inside was to grit his teeth. Inu-yasha's face snarled and twisted in the dulling glow of the fire. When Kagome noticed this, she couldn't help but ask

"Inu-yasha?"

He immediately shot up his dropping head and gasped. 

For a moment he stared at the wall in front of him; his eyes full of fear. He didn't breath, he didn't move. He couldn't. being broken out of such deep thought like that. He'd forgotten were he was…even who he was with. Kagome jumped, who wouldn't? She began to worry about her friend. 

_What_  was going through his mind?...

Darting his vision around the room our skittish hanyou finally realized where he was. His gaze stopped at Kagome and he finally let out his breath.

Kagome was sitting there with her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. Inu-yasha relaxed and stuck his feet out, putting his arms behind his head and resting against the wooden wall. This recent out-break of unsettling actions made Kagome even more curious.

"Umm…Inu-yasha?" Kagome began again. Inu-yasha just casually looked over at her as if nothing had happened, although he was still in a cold sweat. 

"How did you get by as a child…being all alone and all…" Kagome continued in a timid manner. Inu-yasha just looked at her…almost confused.

He hated talking about himself, recalling the lonely nights of his past…but somehow… Kagome's pleading eyes always coursed him into talking. Inu-yasha sighed. 

"I-if you don't wanna talk about it…"

"I don't know how old I was… when I was left all alone…the only way I got by was figuring out how to hunt."

Inu-yasha looked at the fire again. For some reason he can never bear to keep eye contact with anyone. Feeling uneasy, he shifted into his trademark pose by crossing his legs.

"I don't remember my father at all…but I'm told that's who named me. And I'm told he was a great man…   At least that's what mom said."

"Yea…I know what you mean…I don't remember much about my father either…he died…on Sota's first   birthday…" Kagome said solemnly. 

Inu-yasha was oddly surprised by this. He hadn't ever really noticed the absence of his companion's father.

Kagome smiled, "He was on his way to the Birthday party…never saw it coming…an 18 wheeler hit him head on…D.O.A."

Inu-yasha perked his head up in an inquisitive manner. It was so easy for Kagome to forget, especially when he looked human, that they were from such distant times. 

"D.O.A…" the girl began again in a soft sorrowful voice, "means dead on arrival…"

The two starred at the fire, both curious to hear more, yet unwilling to share there own pain full memories, just gaze into the all consuming fire. Ah yes, the fire, such a lovely scape-goat for times like these.  

Its was all so clear for the misty eyed girl. Her mind began to fade back to that day.

Memories long forgotten began to slowly return.

Revealing every moment stuck in time.

Just seeming to loop in her head.

Replaying…

"Heh…I can still remember that phone call…" Kagome began, her head already facing down… ready for tears, "It was just Sota, Mom and me…Perfect. That's what it was…Perfect…blissful unawareness."

All Inu-yasha could do was watch. How he wished he could smell her tears…that way, at least, he felt like he was doing more for her…sensing more of her pain. Taking some of it and bearing it himself…he couldn't even tell if her breathing patterns had changed…curse this human form.

"It was some man from the morgue…he didn't say what was wrong…and how could we have known…"

How naïve Kagome felt now, spilling her heart out to the world. 

_No. _

Not to the world.

To Inu-yasha.

The one person who has had more heartache than anyone.

She smiled.

She smiled at her cowardice. 

A steady stream of gleaming tears was now timidly falling.

"Once we got there…the man…the man we talked to on the phone…lead us into a small white hall…"

Kagome chuckled bitterly and a cold smile gleamed.

"How were we to have known…the man took us to glass widow…Sota was too small to see…the man tapped on the glass…another man in the room we were staring in… lifted up a sheet…"

Kagome paused for a minute, hoping that she wouldn't have to go on…but obviously Inu-yasha wasn't catching the hint.

"It was my dad."

There was another awkward silence… in which every thing seemed to be engulfed …like by a black hole.

"They had called us there to identify the body…I can still remember that look on mom's face…such a look of horror…of disbelief."

A sob racked Kagome frail body as she leaned into the fire.

 Inuyasha was surprised to see her so open like this.

_'This doesn't even seem like the girl I know…I'm not used to seeing her so…sad. What can I do for her?'_

Nothing came to the raven-haired boy as he fumbled his thoughts. All he could do was stare. 

At Kagome

So serene in the fire light.

So sad…

Sobbing began to turn to easing tears and shortly there after, they stopped to. Nothing seemed to be left of the girl as she starred into the dying fire. The midnight air was clean and fresh, smelling lightly of dawn. It clung bitterly to the girls skin. Her tear stained face trembled in the nighttime cold. She put her arms around self in an attempt for warmth. 

She looked so frail once again clinging desperately to heat.

Looking over at her companion, and noting that his breath was coming out in frigid puffs, she made her way across the room toward Inu-yasha. Her friend eyeing her suspiciously the whole time. Kagome grabbed the blanket she had set out for him earlier, then wrapped it around herself and sat down.

Inu-yasha glared at her. How dare **she** take **his** blanket…its not his fault that fox cub took hers. After all, he didn't even like Shippo!

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome said, sounding like she usually did when she wanted something ridicules.

"What?…" he answered gruffly, knowing he wouldn't want to do what ever it was she was going to ask.

And yet there was another moment of quite between the two, as only the fire and silence of the night was herd.

"Wanna share?" Kagome said sweetly, holding up the side nearest to Inu-yasha. Her eyes where so big they almost looked surreal…so innocent…how could he say no?…

Our hero scowled at her offer for a moment, looking from her hand to her face. But gave into temptation.  

Kagome scooted over and handed one corner of the large blanket to our ever-blushing hanyou. Sitting awkwardly close, neither had much to say.

"ACHU" sneezed Kagome.

"Uh-Are still cold?" asked Inu-yasha thoughtfully.

"Just a little…but I'm alright…" she answered back.

"Here let me help."

Before he knew what he was doing Inu-yasha had wrapped Kagome and himself in the covers. Sitting up, and awkwardly close, they both did blushed.

"Better?" he asked

She leaned her head on his chest, placing her hand there as well.  

"Um…yea."

Inu-yasha cupped his hand around her arm and gently began to rub warmth in. He tried to comfort her, now able to share some of her sorrow, to share as a kindred spirit, one who understands. Kagome moved her other arm around Inu-yasha's back and placed her hand on his shoulder, holding him tight. Almost afraid to loose him. Inu-yasha did the same. And they sat there. In the dying fire. Just enjoying each other. Kagome giving in to peaceful sleep, Inu-yasha enjoying embracing the one he loved as a human, not a monster, but as a human…for the first time. 

"Goodnight…Kagome…"

''''''

Hey all, sorry it took me so long to put out this chapter! Yea…well…I have an excuse. I've been studing for state testing. So…I hope I passed…well I regret to inform you that there will be no more for a while. At least not until the end of school. (about 2 weeks I think)  but after that you know I'll post lots of um. So very sorry for the inconvenience,

crim 


End file.
